Computer-based information systems are utilized to process data for analysis. The systems existing for this purpose may provide mechanisms to collect, organize, and allocate data for use in analysis or serve only as data reporting or calculation tools. Research, analysis, and decision-making on a data-based approach is a time- and resource-intensive process requiring experience with the data and a formulation on how to utilize the data as information.